1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include a liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays. Of these, an organic light emitting display includes scan lines for applying a scan signal is applied, data lines that intersect the scan lines, pixel driving circuits, and organic light emitting diodes. The organic light emitting diodes emit light to generate an image.